


The Detective and the Gentleman

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Misty and Danny have a little fun





	The Detective and the Gentleman

“Don't move!” Misty yelled at him. 

Danny had been walking down the street when he heard the police car pull over and Misty got out.

She had him up against the wall and was patting him down.

He smiled as his face was against the cold building. “What's wrong officer?” 

“I'm arresting you for walking down the street in those tight jeans.” she told him with a smile. “I'm taking you to the station downtown.”

“Would you be willing to drop the charges if I go downtown?” He asked 

“Excuse me!? You are talking to Detective Knight young man!” 

“I'm sorry detective.” 

“You'll have to do more than just go downtown if you want to get off.”

“I'm willing to do whatever it takes detective.” 

Misty was having too much fun with this. She'd balked a bit when Danny had suggested it, but now she thought they might have to do this more often.

She put his hands behind his back and put him in the back of her car. She drove down an alley, parked the car, and got into the backseat.

She started taking her pants off. 

“Aren't you going to take these handcuffs off?” Danny asked her breaking character for a minute. 

“I thought you wanted to this scenario to be as real as possible. You're gonna have to go downtown without your hands baby.” she replied

Danny huffed and then leaned toward her. He got close to her ear and whispered; “I'm gonna make you scream harder than you do with my hands baby” 

Misty gave him that look that meant she'll believe it when she sees it. 

He started kissing down her neck. When he got to her breasts he blew on them through her shirt. Normally he liked to spend more time on them, but he figured he could do that later. He pushed her shirt up with his nose at her bent down to kiss her stomach and then made his way to the downtown he was hoping to go to.

She shifted and held onto the handle above the door to give him better access as he pulled her underwear away. He started on her clit as he made his way to her opening. She was already having trouble keeping quiet. 

He was doing some fine things with his tongue. The prospect of getting caught and this whole scenario was getting to her and she came harder than she thought she would. 

He grinned as she pulled his face towards hers so they could make out. 

“We're gonna have to do this again sometime because that was amazing Danny.”

“So good, but I think we need to find a bed now because I really want to get my hands on you.” 

“Well why didn't you say so?” 

They cleaned up a bit before heading home and having a grand finale.


End file.
